zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Cleanup What needs to be cleaned up?--Richardtalk 21:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :I think that tag is from way back when the entire article was just a spork that didn't follow the markup. Can't see anything wrong with it now, so I'm removing it. By the way, I think I preferred having the logos in the infobox rather than the box art, but that's me. --AuronKaizer 11:09, 13 December 2008 (UTC) sequel when was this announced to be a sequel to the oracles? Oni Dark Link 15:57, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I've never heard that. I've always assumed this was a sequel to aLttP...did I miss something? Jedimasterlink Take another look at the oracle ending, you'll notice Link sailing off--RH Enemies The 3DS Versions Name? We keep calling the 3DS version of the game Link's Awakening 3DS. Everything I can find about the game indicates that it is just called Link's Awakening DX. As the game will be part of a handheld Virtual Console service, I'm not sure why the name would be any different. We don't call the Virtual Console games released for the Wii Ocarina of Time Wii or A Link to the Past Wii, so why should this have a special name? --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Call it pre-release speculation, I don't know. --AuronKaizer ' 16:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Timeline Placement Evidence Ok, here and on other pages, it states that LA is definitely or is implied to be a direct sequel to ALttP. There are obviously mixed opinons on this given that in some places it says implied and others it says confirmed. What's our source on this? I've heard that this was stated by someone from Nintendo, but I'm not sure if that's considered reliable anymore. Can we really say it's ALttP's sequel?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Manual. Also, there's a source on Weaksaucepedia's article, but it's in Japanese so yeah. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: The only thing that the Manual mentioned was that it took place after Ganon's death. It does not specify whether it meant his death in A Link To The Past or in the original Zelda. Now, if it mentioned that, in addition to Ganon's death, the Sacred Realm was also restored, I can buy that as evidence of it being ALttP. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Like I said, the WP source. That and everyone who has even half a clue knows this is the case. --AuronKaizer ' 02:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Problem is that some people who have played the original Legend of Zelda might also think that it was a reference to the original Zelda game, since in that game, it actually did show Ganon turning into ashes, and the manual did mention Ganon's ashes at one point, so at best, we have two possible placements in it, so no, even people who have half a clue would still have some confusion. I would know, since I played most of them. Now, if a source, even if it is in Japanese, does mention it to be in ALttP that is an official source, then we do have confirmation. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, the manual does not point to any specific Ganon death. Can you tell us any more about this source? You have apparently heard a translation we haven't. Also, thank you for informing me that I don't have half a clue. It makes me very proud to think that I could have cleared the wiki of as many false statements as I have even with my disability. Today is a big victory for the clueless community.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, now that I have a clear head, scratch all that. I was letting other things get to me and being unnecessarily sarcastic, that was the wrong way to handle it. I've left you a message on your talk page instead.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 09:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I found a Miyamoto quote from a Nintendo Power interview, stating that LA's position in the timeline is not clear: "Nintendo Power: Where do all the Zelda games fall into place when arranged chronologically by their stories? Miyamoto: Ocarina of Time is the first story, then the original Legend of Zelda, then Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and finally A Link to the Past. It's not very clear where Link's Awakening fits in--it could be anytime after Ocarina of Time. " Now, I'm under the impression this statement is for some reason (perhaps a conflicting quote later on?) not considered 100% reliable any more, such as with the placement of the NES games relative to ALttP (certainly many games have been released since, and thus the timeline may have been rearranged to accommodate them). That being said, it is an official quote that directly states that LA is not necessarily after ALttP, and really demands some contradictory evidence for us to go saying the exact opposite. This brings me to the Wikipedia citation (14). It would appear to be a Japanese sight (one would hope Wikipedia is citing the ''official site) for LA DX (there are images and links to videos that are in color, as well as the english words "gameboy color"). It even links to a video of Link defeating Ganon in ALttP, so I'm thinking it does indeed say that ALttP is it's prequel. Thing is we still have that Miyamoto quote stating that LA could be anywhere. Given the limited number of people with knowledge of the timeline, I'm not convinced the people who made this site didn't just make an assumption. Official sites have been wrong before. So I'm not convinced we can trust this one site to be the final say on the matter. We don't accept any game to game connection this iffy as cannon in any other case. Also, we've put other game to game connections in theory sections even though they are officially confirmed and, *as AK put it with LA (somewhat offensive though that was); "everyone who has even half a clue knows this is the case" are widely believed and clearly the intended timeline (I'm talking about OoT connecting to ALttP here). I really don't understand why the ALttP/LA thing is considered mainspace worthy outside of a theory section. We have one website and an official quote that conflicts with it, and we're just going to go with the site, to the extent of writing it in mainsapce without even mentioning the conflict?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:56, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Revert "Disagreed" is a fallacy. Mind elaborating because stating that the NPCs can give tips about the game controls (e.g. saving) is a helpful addition but saying "they don't know what this means" is pointless and trivial. --Charitwo (talk) 17:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree with this. It being in the article is just useless information. Information that's not needed, and not to mention it seems a bit opinionated. – Jäzz '' 21:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Fallacy is a form of the word false, so unless he was mistaken about his own opinion, um... Anyway, if we're talking about the strangely aware NPCs, it is relevant to clarify that they don't understand terms like "save". Stating that clarifies how the fourth wall breaking is handled. Just saying that they are strangely aware and tell you how to save would make it seem like they are aware that they are in a video game.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Fact is, this whole article is a WP spork and needs some tender lovin' care. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 00:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Criticism What about the fact that every time you enter a room with a "strange object", it has to give you the message about it, etc? Wolf O'Donnel (talk) 19:09, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Also, in this game the compass description is criticized for telling you about the new feature everytime. Wolf O'Donnel (talk) 19:10, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Where Link was going? I have a theory on Where Link was heading to on the boat, He was heading back to Hyrule from Super Smash Brothers, I mean think about it, that would explain why there were so many Mario and Kirby enemies and references